monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky Goyle's diary
title: if you even try to go near my diary i'll catch you before you open it! july 4th its the fourth of july so i invited my bffs howleen and c.a.cupid over to spend the night and watch fireworks. so far its going Great! we ordered screechza and had a pillow fright! the fireworks are clawsome! howleen said it was nice to not have to share a bed with clawdeen. me and howleen are so much alike its crazy! i have to share a room with rochelle but we all camped in the basement. its pretty nice in there and theres a window so we could still watch fireworks. but, it was a full moon so that didnt work out very well with howleen. july 5th at three in the morning clawdeen called howleen . here ringtone was baby ducks quacking ,so we all woke up and bursted out laughing. when we got up we all went to the maul for breakfast. then we went shopping for frankie's sweet 16 ......days. what we got her i think she'll love . :) we also got some fangtastic new clothes.:) july 19th frankie came over last night and we sat an the roof and watched the stars.but then frankies arm flew off so we had to climb down and get it .she said she wished that her limbs would just stay on. it started to rain so we ran in the house. it rained for over three hours , so frankie called her parents, and she spent the night. in the basement, there are two guest beds, so she sleptin one of them, and i slept on the other. she useually sleeps on a table bed ,(the one she was made on) so she was really excited about it. when we woke up, we had breakfast, and she went home. then howleen and cupid came over and we made a huge birthday card for frankie on a posterboard. august 3rd today was frankies sweet 16 days party !!!:) she loved the card and the outfit we got her so much her hand flew off! after the party we all went to the coffin bean . we seen lagoona working, but she was really sad. she said gils parents were so mad that they were dating, they moved gil to a different school! thats horible,and she is really sad. so i invted her to go rollerskating with me. she said she would so we did. but rochelle and robecca wanted in too, so we dicided to just have a sleep over instead. but i had to help her get her hidration station in the back of her truck. because i know it would be easier to go to her house, but since she lives in the bottom of the ocean,i would sink. we had a ton of fun! c.a.cupid and howleen came over , too. august 15th tomorrow is my first day of high school, and im going to monster high with howleen . she seems really accited to go to high school. i cant wait to go to monster high!!!!!!:)Howleen and i went to the maul to get back-to-ghoul clothes and suplies. i got a back pack, journals,my diary(of course), pencils, pens, and othe schools supplies. we also went to the create-an-outfit place and made the most fangtastic outfits ever!!! i got my class list and both me and howleen got home ike!!! we get to make Clawsome clothes there!!:) OMG, i am going to love monster high, i just Know it. Category:Diary